rggamfandomcom-20200213-history
Kung Lao
“Our future Liu Kang is insane!" Bio history Mortal Kombat (2011) The Shaolin had chosen Liu Kang to represent them in the Mortal Kombat tournament, but Kung Lao, believing that he was Liu Kang's equal, entered the tournament disguised as one of Shang Tsung's guards. He remained hidden until the introduction of Scorpion in one of the tournament matches. At that time, Raiden received a vision which told him of the masked guard's true identity. While Shang Tsung asked the crowd of combatants who wished to challenge Scorpion, Raiden approached Kung Lao and told him that the Shaolin had already chosen Liu Kang and, furthermore, that he was not Liu Kang's equal. Determined to prove Raiden otherwise, Kung Lao discarded his disguise and challenged Scorpion, surprising Liu Kang and seemingly upsetting Shang Tsung. Kung Lao was defeated. He was forced to watch for the remainder of the tournament and give his support to Liu Kang as punishment for his indulgence. After Liu Kang's victory over Shang Tsung, who granted Earthrealm the tournament victory and freedom, Kung Lao joined Sonya Blade, Jax and Johnny Cage to watch Liu Kang being awarded a medal for his victory at a ceremony held at the Wu Shi Academy. The celebration was short-lived as a revitalized Shang Tsung came to the Wu Shi Academy later that night to propose a tournament to Raiden that would be held in Outworld. Raiden rejected Shang Tsung's proposal which caused Shang Tsung to summon a Tarkatan horde which destroyed the Wu Shi Academy and kidnapped Sonya Blade. After defeating the Tarkatan horde, Raiden received a vision of Liu Kang defeating Shao Kahn at the Outworld Tournament. Raiden accepted the tournament challenge but believed that he had to change the outcome of this vision, in order to prevent Armageddon in the future. Kung Lao and Liu Kang were sent by Raiden to free their Shaolin masters while Raiden, Cage and Jax went to meet Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung. Later on, Kung Lao and Liu Kang met up with Raiden, Cage and Smoke. They went to the wastelands where they were informed by Jade of Kitana's pending execution and that she was being held captive in the tower of Shao Kahn's Fortress. Kung Lao and Liu Kang went to the Tower to rescue Kitana, leaving the others to go to the Coliseum to take part in the tournament. Unable to find Kitana at the Tower, Kung Lao and Liu Kang were confronted by Sheeva and Noob Saibot, who told them that Kitana had been relocated. Kung Lao fought and defeated Noob Saibot. After defeating Noob Saibot, Kung Lao noticed a familiar presence within Noob (possibly assuming Sub-Zero). Afterwards, he watched as Liu Kang fought Sheeva, stating that "four arms against two was hardly a fair fight." and asking if Liu Kang needed any help. At that moment Goro arrived, wanting revenge against Liu Kang. Kung Lao challenged, defeated Goro and demanded Kitana's location and to what Goro answered that she was taken to the Coliseum were he had not doubt she was executed. The Shaolin monks went to the Coliseum, where they saw Kitana chained up. Liu Kang went to Kitana's aid, not willing to take part in the tournament due to Raiden thinking Liu Kang was not the one who was supposed to defeat Shao Kahn. With Smoke and Cage defeated in the tournament and Sonya and Jax no longer in Outworld, Raiden believed that Kung Lao could be the one who should win the tournament and sent him to fight. Kung Lao went up against the combined might of Shang Tsung and Quan Chi and defeated them, fighting Kintaro afterwards. Hearing the boos of the crowd, he took off his hat and gave a few mock bows, celebrating his victory until Shao Kahn killed him by snapping his neck from behind, enraging Liu Kang, who seemingly killed Shao Kahn. Later on, Kung Lao was resurrected by Quan Chi along with the other fallen warriors, as his soul belonged to the sorcerer as payment by Shao Kahn for the Netherrealm's allegiance. When Raiden went to Netherrealm for Quan Chi's assistance to defeat the Outworld invasion, Quan Chi sent Kung Lao along with others to kill him, but Raiden defeated them. MK X Kung Lao returns in Mortal Kombat X. His first appearance chronologically in the story mode is twenty-five years ago before Shao Kahn's second tournament during the time both he and Liu Kang were still alive. After the raid of the Wu Shi Academy, Kung Lao travels with both Liu Kang and Raiden to free the shaolin monks who were captured by Baraka's tarkatan horde. Kung Lao is angered by the raid and the death of master Wen, but Raiden tells him that there are boundaries not meant to be crossed. As Raiden goes to fight Baraka and D'Vorah, Kung Lao and Liu Kang fight off the tarkatan hordes along the way. Raiden defeats both Baraka and D'Vorah, and leaves Kung Lao and Liu Kang to deal with rescuing the monks, but tells them both to join him in the tournament later. Twenty-five years after his death at the hands of Shao Kahn, Kung Lao now serves as a revenant of Quan Chi. He is seen with the revenant versions of Liu Kang, Sindel, and Kitana escorting Quan Chi to his fortress to await for D'vorah with Shinnok's amulet. On the way, they are ambushed by the Special Forces consisting of Jax and Kenshi while being aided by Quan Chi's former servant Sareena. While Liu Kang escorts Quan Chi, Kung Lao then faces Jax. He tells Jax to go back, but does not comply. The two of the them fight, but Jax emerges as the victor. He is present at Shinnok's release alongside Liu Kang, Kitana, Sindel, and Smoke. He along with the other revenants pledge their allegiance to Shinnok. Kung Lao appears at the Sky Temple where Shinnok goes to corrupt the Jinsei. Raiden attempts to stop him, but is surrounded by his revenant servants. They tease him at first, but Raiden proceeds to fight them off. Raiden is temporarily overpowered by them, but manages to shock them all away, but Kung Lao escapes. Raiden orders Kung Lao to stop, but the latter tells Raiden that he serves Shinnok and the Netherrealm. Raiden recalls that he only serves him because of his death by Shao Kahn's hands. Kung Lao responds by saying Raiden allowed his death, and that he will "not be so passive in Raiden's demise." Kung Lao proceeds to fight Raiden, only to be defeated by his former mentor. As Cassie Cage and her team arrive at the Sky Temple, Kung Lao is seen with Smoke talking to Liu Kang. Kung Lao claims to have found Raiden's portal to the heavens, but is blocked by protective wards. Kitana says that the seal must break, and he with Liu Kang and Smoke go to Raiden's portal to destroy the wards. The three of them return later only to find Kitana and Sindel attacked by Cassie's team. Jacqui and Takeda offer to stay behind to hold off the undead revenants. After Shinnok is defeated, Kung Lao along with the other revenants retreat to the Netherrealm. trivia Gallery 6D5A4D26-A6FF-4ABA-ABA7-0AF759A26E01.png|Kung Lao after having his soul restored EB60F72F-6A7D-448C-A067-A5AF162EA132.jpeg|"the thought of becoming you, sickens me, but i won't blame Raiden" 691F2BAB-2BE9-4E56-926D-28CE796F635B.png|Revenant Kung Lao Category:Heroes Category:Mortal kombat characters